


Challenge

by fandomtickles



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling, ticklish!shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi revisits an old argument, and Shion is determined to prove him wrong. This backfires horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [[ tumblr ]](http://ttickles.tumblr.com)

Shion wasn’t the most physically capable person in the world, especially compared to Nezumi. And he was perfectly aware of this. 

The pair had just returned home after a quick trip into town. From the moment they entered through the doors to the moment they put down their bags to the moment they sat on the couch, their bickering filled the room. 

“I’m telling you,” Nezumi said exasperatedly. “You have to be able to fend for yourself! And you can’t just blindly trust everyone you come across!”

Not too long before, Nezumi had walked into a shop to look around, leaving Shion to his own devices. Within the few minutes of not having his other half by his side, Shion had gotten into a tangle with a man selling questionable substances. The drug dealer threw in some punches, but when Nezumi found the two, he was able to pin the man to the ground in two seconds flat. Nezumi and Shion had been arguing ever since. 

“You’re not strong,” Nezumi continued. “It’s like you’re some damsel in distress with a ‘fragile’ sticker on your forehead.” 

“I’m not _that_ weak! You don’t always need to swoop in and stage a huge rescue mission,” Shion grumbled. 

“It would help if you weren’t that skinny!” Nezumi paused, beginning to smirk. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you’re so skinny you’d be too embarrassed to even take off your clothes in front of a lover.” 

“That’s not true!” Shion exclaimed.

“Is too,” Nezumi shot back like a damn five year old.

“Is not!”

“Is too.”

In a flash of spontaneity and annoyance, Shion got on his feet and took his shirt off, flinging it to the ground. The cold air swept over his bare skin, but he refrained from shivering. Placing his hands on his hips, he stared at Nezumi in defiance. 

Nezumi looked visibly surprised, but his cocky attitude came back as quickly as it disappeared. "Now stay like that for a minute, and then let’s see how flustered you’ll be,” he chuckled.

Shion held his ground, keeping firm eye contact with his counterpart. His face screamed, _try me._

Nezumi’s face fell into a more serious demeanor within seconds. He involuntarily licked his lips, and his expression became almost predatory. He slowly rose, letting his eyes scan Shion’s pale, scarred body. Nezumi circled around the boy, finally pressing his chest up against his back. Shion inhaled sharply.

“You trying to challenge me, No.6?” Nezumi whispered, nibbling on Shion’s earlobe. Shion tried not to flinch. Though Nezumi was trying to turn him on, he couldn’t ignore the feather-light touch of his lips on his sensitive skin. The delicate scraping of his teeth, on top of the way his nose traced the shell of Shion’s ear drove the white-haired teen crazy. An unintentional smile grew on his face, and he was glad Nezumi couldn’t see it.

Nezumi soon added his hands into the mix, stroking Shion’s stomach and trailing his fingers lightly down his sides. Shion twitched and held back a giggle. 

Nezumi sighed, mildly exasperated. “Here I am, trying to be all sexy, while you keep on fidgeting. _Relax._ ”

Shion grunted a bit but his muscles did loosen up. He forced his breathing to steady, and everything was going smoothly until Nezumi dragged his lips into the crook of Shion’s neck, finally stopping to plant a wet kiss. 

A squeal escaped from Shion’s mouth, and his body stiffened once again. Nezumi stilled, as well. Shion couldn’t see his face but he could just feel that shit-eating grin of his. 

“ _Oh._ Okay, I see,” Nezumi said smugly. His actions resumed, more deliberately this time. His fingers walked along Shion’s ribs, and finally curled into his tummy. Shion barked out a laugh and suddenly latched onto Nezumi’s wrists, trying to tug them away.

“Stohohop, it tickles…” 

Nezumi peppered chaste kisses along Shion’s neck, paying close attention to which areas were most sensitive. He halted momentarily to teasingly sing into Shion’s ear, “I’m not letting go ~” He then nuzzled into the nape of his neck, right below his hairline, causing the other boy’s head to jerk back, almost giving Nezumi a bloody nose. Shion brought his hands up to protect the targeted spot. 

The dark haired teen used one hand to fluttered his fingers into Shion’s side, while the other worked on his stomach, lightly circling and tracing around his naval. “N-Nezumi! You’re not being fahahair!!” Shion whined. 

“Come on, show me how strong you are,” Nezumi whispered tauntingly. 

Nezumi’s hands slid under the waistline of Shion’s pants, following the slight V of his hips. Shion yelped and his knees buckled, and he weakly tugged away from his partner’s grip. Nezumi, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying tormenting his victim. The way Shion held his breath to avoid laughing, as if he wanted to prove to Nezumi that he was _definitely not ticklish_ ; the way his half-hearted fighting signaled that he didn’t really want it to stop – it was all quite endearing. 

Plus, it wasn’t often when Nezumi got to enjoy the little things (like how Shion’s bashfulness surfaces after receiving a compliment, or how his eyes absolutely sparkle when he’s telling a story). He did not want this moment to go to waste (no matter how juvenile it seemed to him), and he continued to indulge himself in Shion’s struggling and laughter. 

Nezumi’s tickling picked up the pace, and Shion’s soft giggles soon became loud belly-laughs. Shion’s hands were occupied with futile attempts of grabbing Nezumi’s, leaving the boy with little protection. He seriously couldn’t have been in a worse position, with Nezumi’s arms trapping him from behind, and his eyes blind to Nezumi’s course of action. Hell, he was frickin’ shirtless. 

When Nezumi’s hands suddenly dug into Shion’s underarms, Shion shrieked and his squirming intensified. He forcefully tried to tear away from Nezumi’s arms, catching the taller boy off guard. 

With Shion’s sudden attempt at escape, the two went crashing to the floor. Nezumi ended up on top, and he planted his hands beside either side of Shion’s head to balance himself. As his disorientation gradually faded, he got a good look at Shion’s face.

_Oh._ Shion had the slightest hint of a smile on his face, even though Nezumi’s assault was over. It may not have been intentional, but it was… admittedly pretty hot. And with Shion’s wild looking eyes, flushed face, and tousled hair, Nezumi felt his pulse quicken. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to close the already-small gap between their faces. 

Shion seemed to have caught on, or maybe he just felt the bulge in Nezumi’s pants. He visibly gulped.

“So… where were we?” Nezumi panted before leaning in.


End file.
